


Max’s freak out

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: Max Schnell has a freak out just minutes after waking up. Humanized.





	Max’s freak out

Shortly after a huge crash that involved Carla, Rip, Max, Raoule, Nigel, Shu, and Miguel, Miles Axelrod gave everyone time to rest. Miguel Camino, who was Max’s roommate had invited everyone down to breakfast and they all talked quietly because Max was asleep on the couch. But not for long. The German racer started viciously tossing and turning so rapid that he eventually fell off the couch.

”Max, Mi amigo” Miguel said running over to his friend’s side “Are you okay?” Miguel asked only to be answered when Max shouted:

”I’m not Brazilian!” Max woke up with a yell and looked around and facepalmed himself, realizing what he just said.

”I’m German” Max said, embarrassed.

”I’m the only Brazilian racer and I’d like to keep it that way” Carla said and Max blushed while everyone laughed.


End file.
